


Mother's Approval

by FandomFluid



Series: Frostiron Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Frigga (Marvel) Lives, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFluid/pseuds/FandomFluid
Summary: Good news: Things are going well for Tony and Loki!Bad news: That means it's time to meet the family, starting with Mama.





	Mother's Approval

**Author's Note:**

> This fills square G1 of my bingo card! Also I love Frigga and I hope I did her character justice.

Loki turned over in the bed, the silky sheets sliding against his naked body as he shifted to face his sleepy lover. “Tony?” 

“Babe, we gotta get to sleep at some point tonight.” Tony yawned, smiling softly at the god laying in his arms.

“I know, I’ve just been thinking a lot lately. About the two of us.” Loki replied as he kept close to Tony. 

Tony opened an eye to look tiredly at his lover. “Any big ideas?” 

“Well, I think things have been going quite well between the two of us. Generally, when things are going well, you meet each other’s parents.” Loki said. 

“Sorry I can’t provide you my old man’s disapproval.” Tony scoffed. 

“I don’t care so much about that. Really, I just think you ought to meet my mother.” Loki replied seriously, raising a hand to run his fingers through Tony’s hair. 

“Loki, it’s one in the morning.” Tony sighed. “Can we talk about this more in the morning?” 

“I want you to meet my mother, Anthony,” Loki said stubbornly. 

“Okay, okay, no need to use the ‘Whole Name’ Card on me. You set it up and let me know when she’s coming over.” Tony sighed, moving to pull Loki closer to himself.

“Thank you, Tony.” Loki hummed, smiling as he got his way. 

“Anytime, Lolo. Come on, let’s call it a night.” Tony yawned. 

As it turned out, Loki and his mother worked fast. Within a couple of days, Loki was rushing around the penthouse, mumbling to himself in a language that sounded vaguely like Norwegian to Tony’s ears, and restlessly trying to make everything perfect while Tony sipped his coffee, watching the man go. 

“Babe, I don’t know how much Mama is gonna care about how the pillows are arranged,” Tony commented. 

Loki took a deep breath to still himself. He knew he was stressing himself out for no real reason. Frigga had never cared about the state of his living area before. Besides, the penthouse was never what anyone would consider ‘dirty’ in any sense of the word. 

“Come on. Have some coffee and breakfast and relax while we wait for her.” Tony said. 

Loki nodded and sidled over to Tony to help himself to coffee as well, mixing in a healthy amount of creamer into it to turn the drink a shade of light beige. 

“There we go. Just drink the coffee and relax. It’s your Mom, not the crypt keeper. You’re gonna be okay.” Tony said. 

“I don’t want her to think I’ve chosen a partner and a life that’s below me.”

“Am I below you?” Tony asked with a frown. 

“Of course not,” Loki replied. “It’s just that Asgardians don’t generally end up with Midgardians. Asgardians tend to keep to themselves.” 

“Well, from what I understand, you’ve never been a model Asgardian.” Tony pointed out. 

Loki stiffened at that and frowned at the comment. “I don’t need you to tell me that.” He bit back, the words coming out harsher than he meant them to. 

“Sorry. That was salt in an old wound. I get it, dick move.” Tony said softly. 

Loki took another deep breath. “No, you’re right. I’m too stressed about this. It’s only Mother, not the whole Court of Asgard.” 

“Sit down, baby. Just sit down and relax.” Tony said, guiding him to the table to sit and drink his coffee. He flicked on a small TV in the corner to have the news on as background noise and to, hopefully, distract Loki from his own thoughts.

Within a few minutes, while the news anchors were going over the traffic summary, the air around the penthouse seemed to crackle. The TV turned to static for a moment, before everything settled again. 

“Mother’s here.” Loki hummed, getting up from the table to walk out of the kitchen and find his mother in the living room. 

Frigga was dressed relatively simply for an Asgardian queen. Her long, golden hair was braided back away from her face but otherwise hung loose down her back. Her dress was a simple, flattering shape that flowed around her feet like water when she walked. It was about the same color as Loki’s coffee. 

Her already bright eyes lit up at the sight of her son and she stepped forward to put her hands on his face and look him over. 

“Loki. You look good, nice and healthy.” She said with a warm smile at him, raising a hand to run her fingers through his long hair. “You’ve been taking good care of yourself.” 

Loki felt his cheeks heat up at the attention, but let his mother fawn and hush over him. 

“Ah, Mother, I wanted to introduce you to Tony Stark, my partner,” Loki said after a moment, guiding her attention away from him and over to Tony. 

Tony has been staring. Loki had told him before about his mother, but for whatever reason, he’d never really had a clear picture of what she looked like. 

The woman really was beautiful. She had a face that looked nearly as young as her son’s and eyes that looked older than the earth itself. Almost everything about her was ethereal. Just by looking at her, he could tell she was otherworldly. 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you,” Frigga said with a warm smile to Tony and a small, respectful bow. 

Tony quickly bowed back in response, unsure if Loki had briefed him on how to meet royalty who also happened to be gods and he’d just forgotten it all, or if he’d never been briefed at all. 

“You, too, um, your majesty,” Tony replied, trying to appear less awkward and unsure of himself than he was. 

“You may call me Frigga.” The woman hummed.

“Mother, are you hungry at all? We were about to have breakfast ourselves.” Loki said, stepping in. Tony could have kissed him for rescuing him. 

“That would be lovely, thank you,” Frigga said with a smile and a nod. 

“Yeah, we were thinking we’d go out to a little restaurant for breakfast. If you want, then we can show you a little bit around the city, then come back here.” Tony said, gravitating over to Loki’s side.

“That sounds great. Though I need to warn you, I’m not entirely familiar with Midgardian food or dining customs. So, I’m sorry if I make a fool of myself.” Frigga replied honestly. 

“Don’t worry, Loki’s still figuring it out, too.” Tony hummed. 

“Oh, hush. Make yourself busy and put your shoes on or something.” Loki replied. 

When they were all ready, they decided to walk, since the weather was nice and the restaurant wasn’t too far away from them. 

As soon as they started walking, Frigga started to look around at everything in awe and started talking with them about everything in the tall city of buildings that looked like spires. 

“It’s amazing how big the buildings are, all without any sort of enchantments to help them.” She gushed as they reached the restaurant, letting Tony grab the door for the two of them. “Oh, thank you, Tony.”

Tony lead the pair into the little diner-style restaurant and found a booth big enough for the three of them. 

“So, Tony. Loki has told me that you’re a very influential man in this realm.” Frigga commented as she sat up perfectly straight in the red plush booth seat. “Are you nobility, then? Or some sort of dignitary?”

“Oh, no. This area of, uh, Midgard - America - doesn’t exactly have nobility. Not in the traditional sense, at least.” Tony tried to explain. 

“He worked hard and now has a lot of money because of his efforts,” Loki explained to his mother. 

“Oh, well I consider that noble in and of itself.” Frigga hummed happily. 

“Excuse me for a moment, please. Tony, if the worker comes around, you know what I’ll want.” Loki said, getting up from the table. 

“Gotcha covered, Lokes.” Tony nodded, watching the man walk away and staring a bit more than he should have in front of the man’s mother. 

“Now I can speak candidly. I didn’t want to embarrass him at all.” Frigga said to Tony, snapping him out of his ass-induced trance. 

“Candidly?” Tony asked, hoping that didn’t mean she was about to criticize him to death in that bench. 

Honestly, he’d been preparing himself for something like that. He figured that, at some point, he’d have to meet Loki’s parents. He’d only ever heard stories of Loki’s father, and a huge, loud, old man with only one eye didn’t exactly sound like the friendliest man alive. Not to mention the fact that the myths said Odin knew literally everything about everything. It was intimidating, to say the least. 

So, he’d started to prepare to have a couple Asgardian royals come down and tell him that he wasn’t worthy of their son. That Loki was prince, and thus belonged with his own kind. He hadn’t prepared how to react to those words, but he was prepared to hear them.

“You seem to have a rather stable lifestyle. That sort of thing would be good for my son. Something steady, without stress.” Frigga said to the man. “And you give him the love and attention he needs.” 

“I, What?” Tony asked in shock. He hadn’t prepared for the woman to like him.

“My husband and my eldest son both cast very large shadows. For practically his whole life, Loki’s been trapped within them. I do what I can to give him his time in the son as well, but… well, it hasn’t always worked.” Frigga said with a sad smile. “Loki needs something stable and full of love. He needs someone to appreciate him for who he is. I think you’ll be able to give him that.” 

Tony stared in awe at the words. “Oh, well, you’re welcome.” He replied awkwardly.

In the bathroom, Loki was staring down his own reflection in the mirror above the sink, still dripping from the couple of times he’d splashed cold water on his face. 

Sentimentality and romance had never been his thing. Other than Tony, he would only admit to being in love twice in his life, neither of which had ended happily for him. Fondness and sentimentality had always worried him. It could so easily cloud his vision and judgment and lead to his ruin. 

On the other hand, though, he liked the way Tony’s fingers felt running through his long, dark hair. He liked the way his voice sounded when it said his name or even one of his many nicknames. Tony took his childhood and his life in stride and wanted to make Loki happy for once. He was doing quite a good job of it. Tony made him the happiest he’d been in years. 

He wasn’t used to being in love. He definitely wasn’t used to the idea of telling his parents that he was in love. It wasn’t something he’d ever done before. But he owed it to his mother and Tony to publicly admit defeat to his own emotions. 

It was just a matter of how now. How should he tell his mother and his lover how he truly felt? There had to be a tactful way to say such things over breakfast foods. He sighed, wondering if it would just be satisfactory to tell them he was happy, and then not elaborate on all the mushy details of the heart. It was worth a shot.

So, dried his face, fixed his hair, and returned to the booth where Tony was flushing and his mother was grinning at him. “It looks like I missed something.” 

“No, nothing. Don’t worry about it, Lolo.” Tony said awkwardly. 

“I almost definitely missed something.” Loki hummed, then leaning over to Tony and lowering his voice to a whisper. “Was it a good something or a bad something?” 

“Good something. I just wasn’t mentally prepared for it.” Tony replied softly. “But it was a good something. A very good something.” 

Loki nodded and sat back in his spot next to Tony. He opened his mouth to speak and finally get his feelings in the open, once and for all, only to get cut off as the waitress swooped in to get their orders. 

“I’ll get an everything omelet and some coffee, please,” Tony said to the waitress who seemed very happy to be existing in the morning. 

“I’ll have the pancakes and some tea, please,” Loki said, taking Tony’s menu from him to stack the menus. 

“Iced tea or hot tea?” The waitress asked. 

“Hot is fine,” Loki replied, having gotten caught off guard by the idea of tea over ice. 

“I’ll have what he is having, thank you,” Frigga said nodding to her son. 

“Alright! That’ll be right out for you.” The waitress chirped before leaving them alone.

“Now then,” Loki said, figuring the waitress stalling him was no excuse to put off his declaration any longer. “Mother. Tony Stark makes me very happy. I’m very happy here. With him.” 

Frigga blinked before smiling warmly at her son. “Good. He seems like a good man to keep you happy. You two make a good pair.” 

Loki relaxed a bit when he heard his mother’s approval while Tony wound an arm around his waist to hold him close. He let himself smile and leaned into Tony in the booth. He knew the likelihood was slim, but he could have sworn he was the happiest man in all the nine realms. 


End file.
